


Light up my Heart

by RivanWarrioress



Series: Christmas Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Written for Tumblr, depressed reader, festive fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivanWarrioress/pseuds/RivanWarrioress
Summary: When you start feeling down after a couple of hunts that go bad, your boyfriend Sam Winchester decides to take you out to remind you that lights can still exist in the darkest of places.  Festive Fluff.





	

Title: Light up my heart.

 

Author: Rivan Warrioress

 

Date and Topic: December 3 – Christmas Lights

 

Fandom: Supernatural

 

Characters: Reader (female), Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester

 

Pairings: Reader/Sam Winchester

 

Warnings: Slightly depressed reader

 

Word Count: 2,881

 

There was something about the month leading up to Christmas that made you feel as though you were a child again.  Everything felt…brighter and more optimistic.  It was your favourite time of year.

 

Except this year you felt…flat…too tired to bring yourself to be enthused about the festive season.  You didn’t know what was different about this year that made it so different, but as November drew to a close, and December started, you just couldn’t even bring yourself to smile.

 

You knew that Sam and Dean were worried about you.  You and Sam had been going out for a while now, and you had known the Winchesters for ages before you and Sam started dating.  Dean viewed you as almost a little sister, and Sam…well, you had no doubt in your mind that Sam loved you more than anyone or anything else in the world, except for Dean. 

 

It had been a long couple of months for all of you…just going from one thing to another, constantly hunting, or trying to deal with whatever fresh hell life had thrown in your path.  In the last few weeks there had been a couple of hunts that had gone badly.  The breaking point had been the last hunt…a wendigo that had delighted in targeting children.  Sam, Dean, you and Castiel had managed to kill it, but not before five children had died.

 

You felt a shudder go down your back as you imagined what it would be like for the families of those children this Christmas…and for all of the Christmases to come.  The grief that would forever taint this time of year for those who had loved those children... Father’s mothers, sisters, brothers, grandparents, aunts and uncles, cousins, friends.  The number of people whose lives had been torn apart by the loss of life felt innumerable. 

 

You were drawn from your darkening thoughts by the gentle sound of knocking on your bedroom door.  You turned your head wearily towards the door.  You had left the door cracked open, and Sam peered anxiously thorugh the gap.

 

“Hey,” he greeted softly, “It’s almost dinner time.  Dean’s making spaghetti…your mom’s old recipe.”

 

“I’m not really hungry,” you replied, slumping your shoulders and turning your head away, although you saw the frown on Sam’s face.  You didn’t look up, but the sound of Sam’s footsteps told you that he had entered your room.  Your mattress shifted as he sat down beside you and slung his arm over your shoulders.

 

“C’mon,” he coaxed gently, “You missed lunch, and you didn’t have much a breakfast.  I know you feel bad at the moment, but you’ve got to eat, Y/N.”

 

You let out a heavy sigh, “I know that,” you replied, “I’m just…struggling a bit at the moment with being...human, I guess,” you admitted.

 

Sam’s arm around your shoulders tightened slightly, and he leaned over, kissing the top of your head, “Come on,” he coaxed, “before Dean eats it all.”

 

You led Sam pull you up onto your feet and lead you out of your room and towards the kitchen.  You could smell your mother’s famous spaghetti sauce, and your stomach rumbled loudly, the familiar scent brightening your spirits just a little.

 

Sam led you to the table, which had already been set.  Dean came out of the kitchen carrying a huge bowl of pasta, which he set at the centre of the table, beside a plate with garlic bread on it, and a smaller bowl with some salad (obviously at Sam’s request).

 

To anyone else it would seem like an obscene amount of food, but you were familiar with how much the two hunters you lived with could consume in one setting, so it didn’t look to bad.

 

You sat down in your favourite chair, with Sam sitting beside you, and Dean opposite from him.  Dean gave you an encouraging smile, but didn’t say anything.  None of you spoke as you all placed food on your plates.  You tentatively ate your first few mouthfuls, but your body quickly convinced your mind that the food was good, and that you needed to eat it, and you ended up having a large second helping, ignoring the glances Sam and Dean kept shooting you. 

 

The proud look on Dean’s face as you ate made you quickly avert your gaze.  You knew that Sam and Dean had been worried about you, but the look on his face as you ate, the one that wordlessly told you how much he cared about you and your wellbeing, nearly tore you apart.

 

Eventually the food was all gone, and when you went to get up and help Dean with the Dishes, he wrapped his arms around you, kissing the top of your head protectively.

 

“Not tonight,” he told you, “tonight we get to spoil you.”

 

You brow furrowed and you tilted your head curiously at Dean, who instead nodded over you shoulder.  You turned around to see Sam, who obviously had slipped out at some point.  He was wearing one of his warmest coats, and was holding some of your warm clothes in his hands.  You tilted your head curiously, and Dean gently pushed you between the shoulder blades towards his brother.

 

“What are you doing with that stuff?” you asked.

 

“It’s cold out there,” Sam shrugged with a smile, passing over your warmest jacket.  You huffed and put it on, along with your favourite pair of gloves.  Sam put your knitted beanie on your head with a cheerful grin, before he took your hand in his own.

 

“You two kids have fun,” Dean called, tossing Sam the keys for the Impala, “and no sex in my car.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, as you looked from Sam to Dean in puzzlement, following behind Sam as he led you to the garage.

 

“Where are we going?” you asked as Sam led you towards Dean’s pride and joy.  Sam simply smiled at you.

 

‘You’ll find out.” He replied as he unlocked the door, “Get in.”

 

Still bemused, but unable to deny that you were curiously, you got into the car, enjoying being able to ride in the front passenger seat.  Usually when you were in the impala you were relegated to the back seat, with Sam and Dean up front.

 

Sam started the car and began driving away from the bunker, and you watched the passing scenery as it was illuminated by the Impala’s headlights.  There was snow on the ground, although not enough to make driving hazardous, and you couldn’t help but think how pretty it was.

 

Eventually though you reached a more suburban area, and you wondered where it was that Sam was taking you.  You guessed it would be something reasonably local, considering Sam hadn’t said anything about having packed bags for an overnight trip, but experience told you that Sam and Dean Winchester had a far looser interpretation of the term ‘local’ than most.

 

You watched as you passed along the familiar streets of Lebanon, paying particular attention to the houses you passed that had been decorated with Christmas lights.  When you were younger your family had always put up Christmas lights, and you had loved going around to see the lights put up by the other people in your town.

 

Sam pulled the Impala over to the side of the road and you stopped.  You knew that Sam had parked around the corner from a street where every house was decorated with lights.  You’d heard about it being talked about in one of the local shops before the wendigo hunt, and you’d told Sam that you wanted to go and check it out.  After everything that had happened you’d completely forgotten about it, but obviously Sam hadn’t.

 

“Sam…” you began, looking over at him as he smiled shyly at you.

 

“Surprise.  I thought this might brighten you up a bit…no pun intended.”

 

You couldn’t help the snort of laughter that burst from your nose, and Sam beamed in delight, obviously pleased by your reaction.  He was quickly up and out of the car, and around at your door, opening it for you and offering your hand like a gentleman.  You rolled your eyes, but accepted it, feeling your cheeks colour at the gesture, although you figured that you would be able to blame it on the weather. 

 

“Shall we?” Sam suggested, wrapping his arm around your shoulder gently.  You snuggled into his side, and together you walked along the sidewalk towards the decorated street.

 

Lights hung everywhere…on eaves and windowsills, off garden arches and tree branches. It was better than anything you had ever seen as a child.  House after house, each more decorated that the last, as if the homeowners were trying to outdo each other (which, realistically, they probably were).

 

There were people milling around, and you and Sam wanders, looking at the twinkling of the lights, and the other decorations adorning people’s front gardens.  At one house the homeowners were sitting on their front porch greeting those walking past, a little boy and girl with baskets running out to each person under their parent’s watchful gaze with baskets of candy canes.

 

You and Sam accepted candy canes from the beaming little girl, sucking on the treat as you walked, Sam never removing his arm from you shoulder.  You leaned contentedly against him, your worries washed away by the peace being brought to you by the lights.

 

As you reached a bench on the side of the street Sam gently guided you into it, crouching down in front of you so you were eye to eye.  You could smell the minty scent of the candy cane Sam had just consumed on his breath

 

“I know that the last few months have been hard, Y/N,” Sam told you gently, “And that last wendigo hunt was…horrible…but…but there’s always hope in the world.  Instead of thinking about how many people have been killed by the supernatural…think about how many people we’ve saved from that very same fate.  We can’t save everyone, but if we can do all that we can to prevent more people getting killed then we’re winning.”  

 

“I just keep thinking of the families of those kids,” you whispered, your eyes shining with tears, “they’re not going to be celebrating Christmas like this.”

 

“No, you’re probably right,” Sam agreed, “but think about it this way…if we hadn’t gone to investigate how many more families would be mourning for their kids this Christmas?”

 

You nodded and Sam wrapped his arms around you in a tight embrace.  You clung to the material of his jacket, burying you face into his chest as you sobbed.  You felt Sam’s arms rubbing you back comfortingly as you sobbed, murmuring soft words and sweet nothings in your ear as he soothed you.  Eventually you tears stopped coming, and you felt lighter than you had in weeks.  You weren’t completely better, but you felt much happier and more optimistic that you had earlier.

 

“Thank you, Sam.  This is wonderful,” you smiled.  Sam gently wiped away the last few tears from your cheeks with the pad of his thumb, before he leaned in, his warm lips brushing against yours in a chaste kiss, which you eagerly returned.  Eventually you pulled away, your breath drifting in soft clouds of vapour from your mouth as you panted.  Sam’s cheeks were red, although you weren’t sure if it was from the cold or your kiss.

 

“C’mon, there’s plenty more to see,” Sam told you.  You nodded eagerly, rising to your feet.  The pair of you continued walking, taking in the soft twinkling lights that adorned every house, the murmur of the voices of those around you and Sam and the laughter of the children washing over you peacefully.  One woman was selling steaming cups of hot chocolate, and Sam brought you a cup, the pair of you standing and admiring a home as you drank.  As you stood you noticed that snow was beginning to drift to the ground around you, and you laughed.

 

“This is perfect,” You told him happily.  Sam nodded, bending down to kiss you.

 

“You deserve perfect, Y/N,” he told you with a smile, “I love you, I’m sorry that you’ve been sad.”

 

“I love you too, Sam,” you replied, “and thanks to you, I’m feeling better than I did.  Thank you for what you said.  It…it made sense.”

 

“I’m glad it helped.” Sam kidded you again, before rising to his full height. You disposed of the paper cups your hot chocolate was in, before you began to slowly walk back towards the impala.  You leaned wearily against Sam’s side, tired after not sleeping well in the last few week, and Sam scooped you up into his arms in bridal carry as you giggled.

 

Sam carried you the whole way back to the impala, settling you into the front passenger seat, before he got into the car himself.

 

“Let’s get you home so you can rest,” he told you, “have you enjoyed yourself.”

 

“More than words can ever describe.  Tonight means so much to me, Sam.”

 

You shimmied across the bech seat until you were sitting as close to Sam as you could, and he put his arm around you, pressing a kiss to the top of your head, before he started the car and began to drive back towards the bunker.

 

Although you were tired, you were too excited to sleep, so instead you simply enjoyed being so close to the warmth of Sam’s body, watching the snowflakes that were drifting lazily to the ground in the beams of light provided by the Impala’s headlights.

 

Sam was driving up the narrow road that lead up to the bunker when you saw the lights twinkling through the trees, and you frowned, sitting up straight and leaning forward slightly.

 

“No freaking way,” you exclaimed as the power station concealing the bunker came into view, adorned with it’s own Christmas lights.  Icicle lights hung off the eaves, and string lights criss-crossed each window.

 

“How…when<” you stammered, turning to face Sam, who was smiling.

 

“Dean and I did it during the day today while you were inside,” he explained, “Dean flicked the switch after we had left.”

 

“This is amazing, thank you Sam.” you explained as Sam drove up to the bunker, before he slowly drove into the garage, parking the impala in it’s designated spot.

 

The minute Sam turned off the Impala’s engine you leaned over and kissed him, sliding your fingers through Sam’s hair.

 

“Really, thank you for everything.  Tonight has been wonderful.”

 

“I’, just glad that it’s helped,” Sam replied, kissing you back, tracing his fingers down your cheek.

 

“We should head inside,” you sighed.  As much as you wished you and Sam could have taken things further you didn’t really know how long you would stay conscious for if you were reclined on a horizontal surface.

 

“Yeah,” Sam nodded before he yawned widely. 

 

You laughed and he grimaced apologetically at you, “I’m sorry,” he moaned.

 

“It’s ok, I’m surprised you lasted as well as you have after hanging all those Christmas lights,” you smiled, before you got out of the car.  Sam followed your lead, locking the car securely before you headed into the main living areas of the bunker.

 

Dean was stretched out on one of the couches, smiling as he watched you and Sam.

 

“You kids have fun?” he asked.  You quickly crossed over to him and wrapped him in a hug, kissing his cheek.

 

“Thank you, Dean,”  
 you beamed, before you headed back towards Sam, who took your hand in his and began walking towards your bedrooms.  You both had your own rooms, but tonight, despite being so tired, you didn’t want to be alone.

 

“Can I stay with you?” you asked Sam as you approached our bedroom door. 

 

Sam nodded without a single hesitation, and you hurried into your room, brushing your teeth and quickly changing into your pyjamas, before re-joining Sam in the corridor where he had waited for you.  Wordlessly he scooped you up into his arms again, carrying you bridal style towards his room, not setting you down until you were in his room and he could lay you down on his bed.  You wriggled under the blankets as Sam quickly changed into his own pyjamas and brushed his teeth, before he joined you beneath the covers, wrapping his arm around you and hugging you close, so you head was resting on his chest, over his heart.  You could hear the steady beating in your ear, and you yawned, your eyes already struggling to stay open.

 

“I love you Sam,” You offered quietly, “you brought the light back into my life.” 

 

Sam shifted beneath you, holding you a little closer as he kissed the top of your head.

 

“I love you too, Y/N.  I’ll always be there for you, whenever you need me.” Sam promised in reply.


End file.
